warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin
Introduction The Fujin is a quadrupedal medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. Ability This robot has the Sentry ability, which immobilizes it in exchange for a powerful Ancile shield. While in this mode, the Fujin's torso is raised for a larger field-of-view for attacking and can still turn and fire its weapons. The Fujin's Ancile can only recharge whilst the Fujin is in Sentry Mode, and has a health pool equal to approximately 99% of Fujin's health at most levels. Strategy The Fujin has the most durable Ancile shield in the game, just 1000 hp less than its health at any given level. The energy shield is very similar in function to the Ancile, in a similar manner to the Carnage. However, unlike the Carnage and actual Ancile, the Fujin's energy shield regenerates, in terms of actual HP, much better as it has 135,000 health at level 12 (however it is still at same 3% percentage rate, and re-activates at 20%); thus making the Fujin much more difficult to take down should the attacker not have any energy weapon. Like every other energy shield, when anything (excluding plasma weapons) hits the shield, a blue honeycomb-like pattern will appear where the projectiles hit. Fast bots can be dangerous for the fujin, as they can bypass its shield by walking through it. As a general rule, do not allow enemies to enter your shield. While piloting a Fujin, should you encounter an enemy exclusively using energy weapons, activating Fujin's ability is useless. However, it can be used to protect oneself from rocket/kinetic builds if more than one enemy robot is also attacking you. The Fujin's Sentry Mode shouldn't be used too often, unless when fighting enemies or recharging. Despite this, it is an effective 'Panic Button' if you spot incoming missiles from Aphids or the notorious Hydra, due to the Ancile shield activating as soon as Sentry mode mode is initiated, whether or not the Fujin's torso has risen to its full height or not. Sentry mode has a two-second activation and deactivation time and has no cooldown. The energy shield activates almost immediately once the Sentry Mode button is pressed; should you encounter a rocket Death Button, Aphid setups, or Trident, you can use the ability to block most of the incoming damage and in most circumstances can save your life. The built-in Ancile only regenerates when Sentry Mode is active. Like its counterpart Raijin, Fujin is a quadrupedal robot. While it cannot climb like the Raijin, this does give it special characteristics that other bots do not have. Firstly, quadrupedal robots do not suffer from landing lag when they fall from a high place. Other bots are seen pausing as they absorb the shock, whereas the Fujin and Raijin do not. Secondly, Fujin and Raijin are significantly more maneuverable, able to change directions rapidly. This is because their legs allow them to move in any direction without turning, whereas other robots must rotate their lower bodies to the new direction. The Fujin, like the Raijin, can semi-hit the Stalker whilst it is in stealth mode more successfully than other bots due to its relatively low position. However, Fujin users must be aware of the fact that enemy robots (and teammates) can walk through your shield before firing, bypassing it entirely. Due to this, it is advised that Fujin pilots do not engage at point-blank ranges to avoid this situation. Fujin pilots must also be aware of snipers more than others, especially the Trebuchet weapon. Fujin's low health means that even low-DPM (Damage per Minute) sniper weapons can have a significant effect (such as Gekkos and Trebuchets. Possible Setups Some effective builds for Fujin are: Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Not Recommended *The use of the Shocktrain isn't recommended as it is best mounted on fast moving robots using hit-and-run tactics to avoid retaliation and enemy fire, and although it can change directions instantly and has decent speed for a medium robot, the Fujin simply isn't agile enough.(also fuijin doesn't have it's shield always on.this makes it hard to protect fuijin from enemy fire,and also this explains why haechi and bulgarsari are popular with shockys, reason will be it's dash Abillity,but not gonna talk about that here ) *The use of the Storm isn't advised due to the very close range required for it to be effective (under 200m). The Fujin does not have enough health to approach and engage enemy robots whilst under fire, and it is immobilised when it is in Sentry Mode, which activates its in-built Ancile *The use of the Scourge is not recommended either due to it also being most effective at close range, where enemy robots can walk through the Fujin's Ancile and bypass it, rendering the Fujin vulnerable. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase FujinRoyal.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Royal FujinBlueDragon.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blue_Dragon FujinRedDragon.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Red_Dragon Poll What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Fujin Triple Taran Triple Orkan Triple Scourge Triple Hydra Triple Punisher T Triple Molot T Trivia *Fujin translates to “Wind God” in Japanese. *Due to the coloring, Fujin resembles the hidden robot in the Springfield map. Additionally, the hidden robot in Springfield was removed shortly after the announcement of the Fujin. *Fujin's initial name can be seen at Pixonic's Roboduck poster, and one can see that it's called "Sentinel" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. *The Fujin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Raijin. *It is one of three robots with a built-in energy shield resembling the Ancile, the other two being the Carnage and the Haechi. *Oddly, the Fujin does not suffer from landing lag. This may possibly be because it is a quadrupedal robot. *Due to its four legs, the Fujin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better angle to fire at opponents. However, he cannot climb up obstacles, unlike the Raijin. *Because the Fujin is so low to the ground, it can still hit "stealthed" Stalkers while it is not in Sentry mode. *Player needs 5,670,840 Silver and 24 days in order to gather enough WP to get Fujin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP) *Fujin has written "Wind God" in Japanese "風神" on its back and forehead. *Dragon paintjob for Fujin has the word "Dragon" written on it. *Fujin and Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:3 Hardpoints Category:Ability Category:Shield Category:JSDF Category:Workshop Points